roblox_monster_madness_survival_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Beestin
Beestin is a bee themed fighter in MMS. He is known for being able to fly, and is considered a a good character among the community. In-Game Description "Beestin is one of the most popular people in the honeybee community. Although nothing is known about Beestin, many people their chaarisma and excellent skills. For Some reason, they may have joined in the fight against monsters, but people assume it is simply to improve their skills." . Appearance Beestin resembles a bee. It has a striped body with yellow buttons. It has honeycomb goggles, and honeycomb shield, and a yellow sword with an orange handgaurd. It also has a pair of antennae. . Skins Negative Beestin - 3 Gems Wasptin - 12 Gems Move Set Like all Defenders, Beestin has three main moves, here they are: Float like a Butterfly (Passive Move): "Beestin moves the wings on their backs at incredible speeds, so it is possible to fly in the air. It's also only possible because of their amazing physical abilities." This ability occurs when you jump, and causes Beestin to fly upwards until it runs out. It is very useful to escape Monsters, and for getting a good advantage from the air. . . Venom Sting (1): ''"Wasp Lance, a specialized weapon with built-in poison can, fire special energy bombs that emit poison as well as stabbing and swinging attacks. This allows them to check even distant enemies." This is just a simple bullet attack, that shoots neon pink stinger shaped bullets that can continuously fire. It causes a tiny amount of poison damage, which makes the Monster take damage for a moment even after the shot has hit. . . ''Wasp Lance (2): ''"Their weapon-like wasp Lance has a strong poison built into it, allowing them to effectively eliminate enemies with just a swing and stabbing attack. When their physical abilities are added to their front enemies by swinging a Lance in a flash, they are a symbol of fear." This ability is a simple sword jab, that is quick and takes a second or two to recover. It does a good amount of damage, and also has a poison effect that takes small bits of health away from the enemy after it's been hit. . . ''Hornet Soundwave (3): ''"One of their hidden abilities is to create a shock by firing a huge ultrasound that usual defenders can't even hear. And with this capability, they can attack effectively when they have multiple enemies around them." This ins't the best final ability that's in the game. It spawns orange bubbles that spawn even as Beestin is walking, and makes Monsters take some damage. It takes a while to recharge. . '''Defense Analysis' Beestin is a great fast paced fighter that has an easy to understand move set. While it is mildly costly, it's price is worth it. Trivia * Beestin is based on a bee * Beestin is one of the only Defenders that can fly Beestin.png|Beestin in the shop menu Beestiningame.png|Beestin in MMS BeestinBeehind.png|Beestin's bee-hind Category:Defenders